


Touch

by astralpcrker



Series: ThorBruce Week [2018] [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, This Got Soft, ThorBruce Week, ThorBruce Week 2018, allusions to nsfw content, no nsfw content shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpcrker/pseuds/astralpcrker
Summary: The aftermath of intimate moments always brings out the more lighthearted, clingy sides of Thor and Bruce.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of ThorBruce Week [2018]!
> 
> Today's prompt is "touch".

Bruce laid curled on top of Thor, their legs tangled, hands interlocked, and enjoying the comfortable silence. Their slightly sweaty bodies stuck together as they relaxed into each other. Thor's unoccupied hand ran through Bruce's curly hair, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"I love you." Thor whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Bruce's forehead.

"Mm, I love you too." Bruce murmured.

Bruce maneuvered his head into the crook of Thor's neck, running his hand up and down the God's chest in a soothing and repetitive pattern. He left small kisses on the skin there, Thor humming softly, enjoying the comforting affection. He lets his eye flutter shut, and they don't reopen until Bruce stops kissing him a few minutes later.

They both hold each other close as the minutes pass, not wanting to let go or have to be far from one another. They sink into a tranquil mood, small smiles on their faces that cannot be wiped away. To them it felt as if they were the only people left in the entire world. Time stood still, and it was just the two of them, holding each other and exchanging small, lingering touches. It made both of their hearts feel so warm.

"That was..." Bruce started sleepily.

"Beautiful." Thor murmured peacefully.

Bruce's head snapped up, a smile growing on his face, "Yeah," he whispered, "it is beautiful."

Their eyes soon closed, and sleep overtook them, pulling them into dreams filled with memories of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my favorite prompt I have written for. I had a lot of difficulties with it and don't like the final product. I hope you enjoyed this anyways!


End file.
